


Room 601 | As Sweet As Candy (Sideship: Sebaek)

by pumpysehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpysehun/pseuds/pumpysehun
Summary: nakakain ng lollipop si baekhyun ziomarty byun (∩∀｀*)
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 14





	Room 601 | As Sweet As Candy (Sideship: Sebaek)

**Author's Note:**

> gawin na nating ritual 'to sa au na 'to. magdasal bago magbasa (-/\\-)
> 
> ama namin sumasaheaven ka, sambahin ang iyong name, mapasaamin ang iyong kingdom, sundin ang iyong will. dito sa earth para lang sa heaven, bigyan mo kami ng aming ma-eeat sa everyday at patawarin mo ang aming sins para lang magforgive sa nagkakasin samin. eymen (^/\^)
> 
> ps. sorry sa mga typos and such as you know naman pagkatype ko post agad wala nang proofread hehe
> 
> enjoy mga demonyo ....φ(︶▽︶)φ....

~

"Zio? Why are you so wet? Teka, wala ka bang dalang payong?" sehun asked surprised and worried 'cause baekhyun is all wet dahil sa ulan

"Aㅡahhㅡwaㅡwala poㅡsiㅡsir. Diㅡdi ko po inaㅡinaasahan naㅡnaㅡbiglang uㅡuulan." baekhyun answered shivering

agad naman siyang pinapasok ni sehun sa loob at kinuha niya mga bitbit ni baekhyun. he placed the plastic bags on his dining table at mabilis siyang tumakbo papasok sa kwarto niya para kumuha ng tuwalya at pamalit ni baekhyun

"Here punasan mo muna sarili mo then go to the bathroom and take a bath para di ka magkasakit."

baekhyun nodded his head and tried to grab the towel pero dahil sa sobrang nginig niya ay hindi niya makuha yung tuwalya

sehun let out a soft sigh kaya siya na mismo ang nagpunas kay baekhyun

"You should've waited for the rain to stop bago pumunta dito." the taller said while wiping baekhyun's cheeks

"Naㅡnaglaㅡlakad na po kaㅡkasi ako nun." baekhyun tried to answer

sehun felt bad sa nangyari sa secretary niya. he felt responsible sa nangyari dahil siya ang nag-utos dito

"Ayan. Take a bath first. Eto pamalit mo. I just grabbed whatever is in my closet so it might be big pero that'll do for now. After washing up, give me your clothes and I'll put them inthe washing machine and dryer."

tumango na lang naman si baekhyun dahil di na niya kayang magsalita dahil sa sobrang nanginginig na talaga siya. the ac is also on inside sehun's condo kaya doble yung lamig sa paligid

inalalayan naman siya ni sehun tumayo at maglakad sa banyo

"Can you move? I mean kaya mo maghubad?" sehun worriedly asked

baekhyun immediately felt his cheeks heat up sa huling tanong ni sehun

'gagooooooo!!!!! bat naman ganon tanong mo sir?! oh my god sir!!! di ko kaya!!! hubaran mo ko!!!!' he screamed in his head

"Kaㅡkaya ko po, sir. Thaㅡthank you po." baekhyun answered with a small smile

"Okay, sige. Call me if you need help. Ahh... onga pala. There's no underware there. Gamitin mo na lang muna yung isa sa mga pinabili ko. Where is it pala?"

tinuro naman ni baekhyun yung isang bag sa dining table at mabilis namang lumapit si sehun dito. he immediately saw the boxers at kumuha siya ng isa dun at ibinigayvkay baekhyun

"Here use it. Sige na maligo ka na baka sipunin ka na ehh."

binuksan naman ni sehun yung pinto ng banyo at yung ilaw sa loob. he still helped baekhyun to go inside and told him how the shower works bago siya lumabas

~

✦ baekhyun's pov ✦

ohmygod

ohmygod

ohmygod

hindi naman ako nananaginip diba? totoo talaga 'tong mga nangyayari diba?!

shet!!!!!!!! tito lord mahal mo po talaga ako!!!! (⊼⌔⊼ )

okay self. kalma. kalma ka lang. tandaan mo boss mo parin yan so dapat propesyonal ka parin. itago mo muna yang landi mo. pigil-pigil muna tayo

i took a deep breath to calm myself bago ako nagsimulang maligo. while i was washing up, doon ko naman napansin na gamit nga talagang sabon at shampoo ni director xypher ay johnson's

ang cute. akala mo baby parin siya

nakaramdam naman ako ng kilig nung ginamit ko yung sabon at shampoo ni sir

shet magkaamoy na kami ni sir!!! akala mo mag-asawa kaming nagshashare sa mga gamit (´つv⊂)

di naman na ko nagtagal maligo at agad naman na kong nagtuyo at sinuot yung pinahiram na mga damit ni sir xypher

medyo maluwag yung boxer pero keri naman. yung tshirt ang sobrang laki. para akong naka-dress dahil sa laki at haba nito

gago di halatang may suot akong boxer. hala nakakahiyang lumabas

*tap tap tap*

bahagya naman along nagulat nung biglang kumatok si sir sa pinto

"You okay there, Zio?"

"Huh? Ahh... yeㅡyes, sir! Patapos na po ako!"

dali-dali ko namang inayos yung pinagbihisan ko atsaka binuksan yung pinto

~

✦ sehun's pov ✦

what the...

natulala naman ako kay baekhyun pagkalabas niya sa banyo. i knew the shirt will be big on him pero damn didnt think that it would become like a dress on him

tangina akala mo tshirt lang suot niya at wala siyang pang-ibaba

ahh fuck. im feeling things

"Sir?"

bahagya ko namang iniling ulo ko atsaka nahihiyang ngumiti sa kanya

"Aㅡakin na damit ko I'll wash them up then dry them."

inabot naman niya sa 'kin ang mga iyon at agad naman akong naglakad papunta terrace kung asan yung washing machine at dryer

"Hala!"

agad naman akong napalingon kay baekhyun

"Why?! What happened?!"

"Yungㅡyung documents, sir. Hala sorry po! I tried to protect them kanina kaso nabasa parin pala." he said habang nakaturo dun sa mga documents na nilatag ko sa lapag para matuyo

"Ayos lang. We could justㅡ"

natigil naman ako sa pagsalita nung nakita kong umiiyak na si baekhyun. i felt a little panic kaya nilapag ko muna mga damit niya sa ibabaw ng washing machine at mabilis siyang nilapitan

"Hey, Zio, it's fine. We could just re-print them in the office tas yun na lang ibigay natin sa higher ups, okay? Please don't cry. It's not your fault ha?" i calmly said habang pinupunasan mga luha niya

zio's been my secretary ever since i've worked in my family's company. dati siyang secretary ng mom ko and mom trusts him a lot kaya siya ang binigay na secretary sa 'kin

he's two years older than me pero mas mukha siyang bata sa 'kin maybe because of his physique and his younger looking face

for the past years we've been working together, sobrang kilala ko na si zio. i know he's really sensitive kaya i always tend to praise him even with the smallest thing and i've never scolded him. i mean wala pa naman kasi siyang ginagawang mali kaya hindi pa ko nagagalit sa kanya

and what happened today was an accident. di naman niya sinadya mabasa yung mga documents so why would i get angry especially he looked cute kanina while drenched in rain

ahh pota naalala ko na naman. he's only wearing a plain black shirt and jeans kanina at kahit na itim yung damit niya kitang-kita ko yung kurba ng katawan niya dahil sa sobrang basa yung damit niya

"Soㅡsorry parin po, sir..."

i got back to my senses nung biglang magsalita si zio. he's still looking down, guilt painted all over him. he softly sighed at inangat ko naman ulo niya para matignan siya sa mukha at para matignan niya ko

"Zio, you didn't do anything wrong okay? So you don't have to feel sorry. Stop crying na." i said with the sweetest smile i could show

he sniffed and wiped his eye with the back of his hand

"I'llㅡI'll try to dry them po, sir. May hairblower po ba kayo?"

tangina ang cute. i want to hug him tight right now. pucha ziomarty why are you fucking adorable?!

"Yeah. I have. Saglit kunin ko lang."

mabilis naman akong tumakbo sa kwarto ko at kinuha yung blower. pagbalik ko sa sala ay agad ko naman itong inabot kay baekhyun

"There's a plug beside the lamp stand. Be careful on plugging."

he lightly nodded his head at nakita ko namang ngumiti na siya ng maliit

ahh putangina talaga bat ang cute niya. i want to protect this little pup with my all

lumapit naman siya sa may lamp stand atsaka sinilip sa gilid yung saksak

kikilos na sana ako para malagay na sa washing machine yung damit niya kaso naglue na yung mga paa ko sa kinatatayuan ako kaso putangina he's trying to reach the plug para masaksak yung blower and fuck nakatuwad siya sa harap ko ngayon

napapaangat bahagya yung tshirt na suot niya kaya sumisilip naman yung kurba ng pwet niya

the boxer's fit his butt well

matagal ko naman nang napansin na maumbok pwet niya pero pucha iba kurba ng pwet niya pag boxer lang

damn i want touch and squeez those butt cheeks

"Ahh... siㅡsirㅡdi ko po maabot yung saksakan."

napailing naman ako ng ulo atsaka lumapit sa kanya

"Akin na."

pumwesto naman ako sa may gilid niya at kinuha ko yung plug nung blower sa kanya

it was a struggle to plug in since nakaharap yung lamp stand at yung patungan ng tv and there was only a little space kaya di masyado makita

*click*

"Ayan its already in. Be careful not to pull it that much para di matanggal."

pagkalingon ko naman kay baekhyun ay medyo malapit pala siya sa 'kin pero instead of his beautiful face ang mapansin ko, ang shimmering spledid na dibdib niya ang nakapukaw sa atensyon ko

fuck i could see his tits pero gago ang puti niya? akala ko maputi na ko pero mas maputi siya

"Thank you, sir. Patuyuin ko na po yung mga documents."

tumayo naman na siya atsaka naupo malapit dun sa mga papel at sinimulang patuyuin ito

i took a breath and slowly let out a sigh bago ako tumayo atsaka bumalik sa terrace

nung natapos ko naman nang iwashing damit ni zio at ilagay sa dryer ay bumalik na ko sa loob

pagkatingin ko naman sa kanya ay more than half na yung napapatuyo niyang papel. naglakad naman ako papunta sa dining table atsaka kinuha yung isang pack ng lollipop sa isang bag atsaka naupo sa tapat ni zio

"Here. Get one. A reward kasi you've worked hard today." i said as i handed him the pack of lollipop

napangiti naman siya atsak kumuha ng isa doon

"Thank you po, sir. Malapit ko na po 'to mapatuyo. After niyo pong mabasa yang mga tuyo na tapos na 'to."

i just smiled and nodded my head. kumuha naman ako ng isang lollipop at kinain ito bago ko sinimulang tignan at basahin yung mga natuyo nang papeles

as i was reading the documents, i couldnt help but to get distracted on how zio is eating his lollipop. he's holding it with his one hand at nilalabasmasok niya ito sa bibig niya at talaga namang sinisipsip niya 'to

i couldnt help but think that there is something better for him to eat and suck like that

putangina it's really making me turn on. fuck

"Cㅡcr lang ako." i uttered kaya naman napalingon siya sa 'kin

madali naman akong napatayo kaya nung pagkahakbang ko ay di ko napansin yung papel na naapakan ko kaya naman nadulas ako at tuloy-tuloy yung bagsak ko kay zio

mabilis ko namang naiharap yung kamay ko sa ulo niya para hindi mauntog sa lapag

"Oh my god. Zio. Are you okay?! I'm really sorry!" i said in panic

nakangiwi naman mukha ni zio at alam kong iniinda niya yung sakit ng pagkakabagsak niya

"I'mㅡI'm fine, sir." he said flashing a small smile habang nakapikit parin

dito ko lang naman napansin kung gaano kalapit ang mukha ko sa mukha niya. my lips are a few inches away from his kaya naman napatitig ako dito

it's so plump and red. ang sarap halikan

bahagya naman akong nagulat nung bigla niyang dinilaan yung lower lips niya

"Ah... siㅡsir?"

"Huh?"

"Uhm, ano poㅡ baㅡbangon na po kayo."

"Aㅡahhㅡ soㅡsorry."

agad naman akong bumangon at tinulungan ko rin siyang tumayo

"Areㅡare you really okay? Walang masakit sayo?" i asked

he nodded his head pero napansin kong hinihimas niya likod niya. agad ko naman siyang tinalikod sa 'kin at mabilis kong itinaas yung tshirt niya. i saw na namula yung ibabang parte ng likod niya

"Zio! Namumula yung likod mo! Napasama ata bagsak mo!"

"Hiㅡhindi po sir. Maㅡmabilis po talaga akong mamula kahit sa simpleng bagsak lang."

magproprotesta pa sana ako pero bigla namang nahagip ng paningin ko pwet ni zio

gago ang tambok. hugis na hugis yung butt cheeks niya

bigla namang humarap sa 'kin si zio atsaka nginitian ako

"Sir, promise ayos lang ako. Wala 'to. Namula lang 'to pero di siya masakit promise."

napatitig naman ako sa mukha niya particularly on his lips

tangina xypher get your shit together! secretary mo 'to! he's too innocent! wag mo siya bahiran ng dumi!

mabilis naman akong napaatras at bitaw ng hawak kay zio

"Leㅡlet me know kapag masakit parin siya ha? Don't even hide it from me."

"Ayay, sir! I won't po!"

i softly chuckled kasi nagsalute pa siya. we got back to our places at tinapos na namin mga ginagawa namin

while we were both arranging the papers sa table ay bigla ko namang narinig yung pagtunog ng tyan niya kaya napalingon ako sa kanya

"You hungry?" i asked with a chuckle

hiya naman siyang napatingin sa 'kin at tumango. mahina naman akong tumawa atsaka ginulo ko buhok niya

"I'll cook something. Gutom narin ako."

i stood up and went to the kitchen. i decided to just cook chicken soup since naulanan din siya kanina kaya mas maganda kung mainitan loob ng katawan niya

it didnt took me long to cook the soup kaya nakakain din naman kami agad. i was actually glad he liked it i was worried na baka di malasa sa kanya pero sabi niya tama lang yung lasa

he volunteered to wash the dishes kaya hinayaan ko na siya. tinignan ko naman yung damit niyang hinanger ko kanina king tuyo na pero hindi pa

i sat on the sofa and grabbed my phone to check my emails and thank god walang nag-email ngayon

naramdaman ko namang umupo si zio sa tabi ko kaya napatingin ako sa kanya

"Medyo basa pa damit mo. Maybe in an hour tuyo na yan."

he smiled and nodded his head and said thank you

he really looks cute. he's like an innocent puppy

we ended up watching a movie while he waited for his clothes to dry. nung nasa middle naman na kami nung palabas dito ko naman napansing gumegewang-gewang na si zio

i softly chuckled bago ko siya mahinang tinawag

"Zio..."

no response

"Zio..."

patuloy parin naman si zio sa paggewang at nung tatawagin ko na ulit siya ay bigla namang pabagsak na si zio paharap. i immediately grabbed him and pulled him close to me and hugged him

that was close. muntik na lumanding mukha niya sa lamesa

inayos ko naman si zio para tignan mukha niya. mukhang knockout na siya. napatitig naman ako sa mukha niya at pinagmasdan ko ito nang may matamis na ngiti sa mukha

"You're so cute, Zio. I hope you don't go alone to other guys' places especially if they're an alpha. I'm an exception since boss mo ko at wala naman akong gagawing masama sayo." i whispered as i caressed his cheeks

my fingers found their way to his lips and they softly traced them

damn i really wanna kiss this juice red lips. his lip shape is really cute too. sobrang bagay sa maganda niyang mukha

bahagya naman akong nagulat nung biglang kumilos si zio at napamulat ng mata

"Sir Xy..." he said still half a sleep with a smirk

magsasalita na sana ako pero laking gulat ko nung ipinulupot niya mga braso niya sa leeg ko at hinalikan ako sa labi

hoy!!!! pucha!!! ziomarty!!!!

gago teka tangina saglet

i tried to push him a bit pero mahigpit ang kapit niya sa leeg ko

i got startled nung bigla niyang kinagat lower lips ko kaya napabukas naman bibig ko and from there he took that chance to kiss me with his tongue

HOOOOOOYYYYYY!!!!!

GAGO?!?!?!?!?!

SAN NIYA NATUTUNAN 'TO?! PUTANGINA?!

dahil sa sobrang bigla ko sa ginawa ni zio, di ko na nagawang mapigilan pa siya sa ginagawa niya. he slowly sat on top of me and started to deepen the kiss

if he's going to kiss me like this di na talaga ako makakapagpigil nito

napahawak naman ako bewang niya and i started to kiss him back

ahh fuck... he knows how to kiss

i wonder if he has done this to anyone. well of course he probably has kasi imposible namang he's already good at his first time diba?

i felt him grinding on top of me at pucha tamang-tama ng maubok niyang pwet ang tumitigas kong tite

nadadala na ko sa halikan namin kaya di ko na napigilang ipasok ang mga kamay ko sa loob ng tshirt niya

"Hmm..." he moaned while we were still kissing kasi bigla kong pinisil isang nipples niya

inangat ko naman siya atsaka inihiga sa sofa. i stopped kissing him on the lips and started to kiss him down to his neck

"Aㅡahhㅡmmhㅡ" he moaned softly as i suck his and leave love marks on his neck

onti-onti ko namang itinaas tshirt niya atsaka ko sinimulang dilaan at sipsipin yung isang nipples niya habang yung isa ay pinipisil ko gamit yung isa ko pang kamay

zio couldnt help but to moan softly and it is freaking turning me on more. his moans are so seductive putangina

nagulat naman ako nung biglang pinigilan ako ni zio sa ginagawa ko at napabangon siya

i thought he'd say something pero bigla niya kong tinulak kaya napasandal ako sa sandalan nung sofa

he then smirked at me with a flirty stare and i swear to god thats the first time ive seen him do that

bigla naman niyang hinawakan yung garter ng shorts ko at ibababa na sana niya pero mabilis ko naman siyang napigilan

"Wait! Zio! What are you doing?!"

napatingin naman siya sa 'kin and he showed me that smirk again. tinuloy naman niyang ibaba yung shorts at boxer ko kaya naman biglang lumabas ang tigas na tigas kong tite

he stared at it with a bit of a shock pero i was surprised when he stared at it with that flirty look at bigla niyang dinilaan labi niya

"Natupad narin pangarap ko pero mukhang matutupad din pangarap ko sa next life ko."

he whispered something pero di ko naintindihan

he suddenly started to swallow my dick and gago nagulat talaga ako sa ginawa niya

"Zio!!! Tekaㅡaㅡahhㅡfuckㅡ don't lick it likeㅡ ahhㅡ putangina..."

what the hell?! he knows how to do a blowjob?! he just not know, he's also fucking good?! fuck his tongue and the way his sucking it

sabi na talaga the way he was eating his lollipop a while ago i knew he'd be good with this

napahawak naman ako sa ulo ni zio at nasabunutan ko na buhok niya

"Putangina Zio. Where did you learn this?! Ahhㅡ fuckㅡ yesㅡ your tongueㅡ ahhㅡ gago you're sucking me real good, Zio."

im surprised he's not gagging sa laki ko. tangina dont tell me he has done it with someone who's bigger than me?! putangina sino yang gago na yan?!

ahhㅡ gago zioㅡ sagletㅡ

bigla naman siyang tumigil sa pagsubo and he started to use his hand to jerk me off

"You like it sir?" he seductively asked

napatitig naman ako saglit sa kanya kasi gago parang ibang zio ang nasa harap ko ngayon

"Wheㅡwhere did youㅡ"

sinubo naman niya ulit tite ko kaya napatigil ako sa pagsalita

putangina zio!!!!

"I just watched videos. I've never done this with anyone. You're the first." he said pagkatapos niya isubo tite ko

heㅡhe has never done this? really? ako una? per bat parang experienced na siya sa lagay na 'to?

"Ziㅡzioㅡ"

he suddenly kissed me on my lips at pumatong na naman siya sa ibabaw ko

"I want this inside me, sir." he whispered while he was slowly rubbing his ass on my bare dick

putangina gusto ko rin!

napangisi naman ako habang naghahalikan parin kami at pinisil-pisil ko naman pwet niya

"Then you'll get it."

~

"Aㅡahh! Fuck! Yes!!! Ahh!!! Yes, sir!!! Harder! Oh god! Your dick is in so deep. Aㅡahhㅡ" baekhyun moaned loudly habang binabayo siya ni sehun

baekhyun could feel each stroke of sehun's dick inside and it's hitting his spot

"You're so tight, Zio. Putangina."

"Ahhㅡ sirㅡ isagad mo paㅡ ahhㅡ yes!!! Pound me more!!! Ahh! Ahh! Ahh!!!"

sehun started thrusting faster kaya naman lalong napalakas mga ungol ni baekhyun

"Zioㅡ I'mㅡI'm cummingㅡ" sehun said as he thrust deeper inside of baekhyun

"Aㅡahhㅡ yesㅡ cum inside me, sir."

napahawak naman ng mahigpit si sehun sa bewan ni baekhyun at sa pagpasok niya ulit ay dito na siya nilabasan at ganun din naman si baekhyun

"Itsㅡ soㅡ warmㅡ" baekhyun weakly whispered habang hinang-hinang napakapit sa hand rest ng sofa

nung tapos na maglabas ng malapot na healthy milk si sehun ay agad niyang hinarap si baekhyun sa kanya at hinalikan ito sa labi

"I didn't know you're slutty, Zio." sehun said in between their kiss

"Sayo lang naman po, sir." baekhyun responded with a small smile

napangisi naman si sehun at hinawakan naman niya tite niya and he rubbed it against baekhyun's hole

"Another round?" he asked with a grin

napakapit naman si baekhyun sa mga balikat ni sehun at mahina siyang napaungol because sehun is teasingly putting in and out the tip of his cock inside his hole

"Aㅡaㅡahhㅡ stop with the tease, sir. Aㅡahhㅡ just put it in already and fuck me hard again."

sehun softly chuckled and gave baekhyun a soft kiss on the cheeks

"Alright, baby. I'll fuck you until you can't walk."

mabilis at walang pakundangan namang ipinasok ni sehun tite niya kaya di napigilan ni baekhyun ang malakas na ungol niya

baekhyun never taught that this day will come real soon. parang kahapon lang kasi sobrang uhaw siya sa boss niya pero ngayon his boss is giving him all the healthy milk he needs para maibsan ang uhaw niya ( ￣▽￣)且

**Author's Note:**

> okay kids dasal ulit (-/\\-)
> 
> ama namin sumasaheaven ka, sambahin ang iyong name, mapasaamin ang iyong kingdom, sundin ang iyong will. dito sa earth para lang sa heaven, bigyan mo kami ng aming ma-eeat sa everyday at patawarin mo ang aming sins para lang magforgive sa nagkakasin samin. eymen (^/\^)


End file.
